The United Front for India
The United Front for India is a socialist unitary movement based in Jaipur which aims to unite India under a socialist banner. Their leader, borrowing the title "Mahatma" from Mohandas Karamchand Gahndi hopes to heal India's wounds. Goal After the dissolution of the Indian government in 1971 due to a military coup the nation was thrown into a five-years chaos simaler to that of Russia. Each region of India came under the thumb of a eclectic set of individuals who ruled with an iron-fist. The goal of the UFI in this situation is to expell these far-right leaders and under the benefits of socialism to heal the nation's damages. The UFI contests the destruction of the previous government was its inept nature and that it was rife with corruption that had come to taint its nature and destroy it from the inside. Methods The UFI utilizes military force bred with humanitarian practice. The soldiers within the army are known for their consideration for the people and are well known for feeding and watering populations they displaced by their combat the best they can. This has won them enormous popularity amoungst the massive Indian lower class. In addition the UFI practices both conventional military practices as well as guerilla excercises. ASB involvement In 1976 agents from China contacted and met with Mahatma to discuss membership into the ASB. This being one of their objectives, the UFI agreed and shortly after contact the Treaty of Beijing was signed by Mahatma puttin them under the wing of Asian protection and recieving the benefits of such. This move has also lead to the adoption of ASB principles in the UFI, and exposes the ASB to UFI methods. Scale The UFI is noted - by TorchwoodArchive - as being impressive in scale, incorporating all of India with its nexus in Jaipur. Many of the UFI cells act independtly and whose standing orders are to conduct raids on local military supplies to weaken their enemies as well as construct a support based amoungst the rural communities through distributing food and water to the best of their abilities. As such, outside of the North the UFI operates largely as a gueirlla organization. They are known to be active in not only India but Burma, Sri Lanka, and Pakistan as well. Original App by TorchwoodArchive ''Nation- United Forces of India (based in Jaipur) '' '' Leader- Mahatma Sarvodaya '' '' Faction Type- The UFI is a terrorist cell formed shortly after India collapsed under its own weight. It seeks to restore the complete Indian republic: Sri Lanka, India, Burma, and Pakistan, all under one unanimous rule. '' '' Backstory/Bio- The UFI was formed before the Parliament was assassinated. Mahatma used to be a member of Parliament, going by a different name at the time. Seeing the collapse of mother India before his eyes, he fled the country mere days before the bombs went off and killed Parliament. Once India had devolved into complete anarchism, he convinced millions of citizens that the unholy had tried to destroy their great nation. But, under his guidance, the pride of the nation could be restored once more. He changed his name to Mahatma Sarvodaya- Mahatma meaning saint, and Sarvodaya, meaning progress for all.'' Soon, however, India rose from the ashes as a collection of disorganized, angry states. Figuring one had to be loyal to his cause, Mahatma went to each government, pleading them for assistance. Only Jaipur's accepted. The communist structure of their government (which I am going to need as a plot device, sorry person who claims this country) was very stable economically. Though the government is not directly affiliated with the faction, a few generous donations have saved them more than once. The main base of military and political operations is centered in Jaipur, near the outskirts of one of the larger towns. Mahatma has managed to assemble a large coalition of citizens and soldiers from many countries. He continues to launch guerrilla strikes against convoys and troops in all the following states: Delhi, Pakistan, Maharashtra, Bengaluru, Sri Lanka, Kashmir, Burma, and non-supportive regions of Jaipur. Troops aren't scarce, and it takes few to run the 'government'. Though they have but a few fighter jets, land forces often dwarf forces in battlefields. When combat is undesirable, citizens associated with the UFI will often commit to satyagraha, or peaceful revolt. Pakistan, a Muslim nation, often has more problems than other nations would with this faciton. Burma's unresponsive government makes it easy to target. Former Indian nations, however, are almost compliant went it comes to demands. True, they have put up fights when warfare tactics are applied, but they do not openly criticize the UFI. Well, not yet... With the world stirring once more, Mahatma finds himself once again struggling for power. India has been apart for five long years, and while the UFI has been active, it hasn't been enough to unite mother India once more. The time is ripe, with the nations of the world stirring. Maps are going to be burned and redrawn soon. Why not start in southern Asia? Category:Asia Category:Rebellions Category:Communism